


Love You Like a Love Song

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a kitten for no reason whatsoever, Castiel is so 2010, Crack, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel like a love song, whatever that means, Sam and Lucifer are never getting back together - like, ever - Michael is Elvis-Presley old-fashioned, and poor Castiel is so 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Like a Love Song

“I love you like a love song, baby,” Dean screeches. “Your eyes are so blue. Blue like... Like the moon! Or something else that’s blue! Like your eyes.” He winks at Castiel and his lover swoons.

 

“I thought you said you’d turn everything he said in a chick flick moment, not a drunken serenade,” Michael growls. Adam’s floppy kitten ears flatten against his head and Michael soothes him with a gentle pat.

 

Gabriel shovels another handful of popcorn into his mouth. “This is better,” he mumbles. “Now, shush. Sam is about to sing my homegirl Tay-Tay.”

 

Sam crosses his arms and gives Lucifer his Most Epic Bitchface Ever #3. “We are never ever, ever getting back together!”

 

Lucifer starts to pout. “But you belong with me!”

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “I knew you were trouble when you walked in.”

 

Lucifer flips his fabulous hair. “You know that when I walk in the club, all eyes are on me.”

 

Michael stands up and snaps his fingers in Z-formation, hip rotation, booty sensation. “Hey, my name is Michael, and this is crazy, but you’re giving me a headache, so shut up maybe!”

 

Gabriel lets out a pained gasp and throws one arm over his eyes dramatically. “Break it... To me gently! Let me doooown the easy way! Make me feel... That you still love me, if it’s just... If it’s just for one more day! Break me to me gently...”

 

Michael’s lips quirk up. “You know that when you were a baby, Lucifer gave you to the postman with a note saying, ‘Return to Sender! Address unknown. No such person. No such zone.’”

 

Cas giggles. “Someone get Gabe some ice, ‘cause he just got _burned._ ”

 

The room goes silent. A pin drops. A cricket croaks. After an eternity, Dean shakes his head. “You’re so 2010, Cas.”

 

End Scene.


End file.
